


Splash!

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Amusement Parks, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Innuendo, LazyBerry - Freeform, Mild Language, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, References to Depression, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), honeypuff, there was no underground they are all just meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: Welcome to Harmonious Waters. A new water park that is designed to fit monsters and humans of all shapes and sizes.





	Splash!

Sans looked back at the question plastered on the mirror.

"Who controls your future?" the sticker read, with "you're looking at them", in smaller letters underneath the initial statement. Sans scoffed at the sight before him, a small, stout skeleton wearing an ill fitted white tank top with 'LIFEGUARD' printed on it and red shorts with a white cross on them that fit a bit too tightly on his pelvis. _if this guy controls my future_ Sans thought, _im screwed_.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Skeletons make great lifeguards, I found! They're naturally buoyant, so they don't even need to know how to swim!"

"so i dont even need training?"

"Nope! Well...it probably would be a safety hazard if you didn't but it'll only take a day, you'll be fine!"

The job interview at Harmonious Waters splash-park was probably one the weirdest ones Sans ever attended. Not only was he not required to have a resume and it was perfectly fine not to have experience, but his new boss was a half cat, half fish monster who's office was basically a small island of land with a couch and desk on it surrounded by a moat that the owner resided in. Ara (or Ms. Ara, as Sans would come to know her) was a peculiar monster, who had the park built as a symbol of unity and equality between humans and monsters, using a fair chunk of the parks profits to assist in the relocation of aquatic monsters to cleaner, safer water-based homes. Sans knew all this because Ms. Ara proudly talked about it for the first half of the interview.

Ms. Ara was a beautiful, yet weirdly designed monster with the top half of a calico cat and the tail that looked straight off a koi. Sans found it hard to concentrate on the questions he was asked during the interview, completely mesmerized by how her scales shined when they hit the overheard lights and the fact that she couldn't remain still didn't help. While being one of the weirdest interviews Sans had ever been to, it was also one of the easiest. Ara was a very laid back monster who didn't come off intimidating like most potential employers did. The whole thing went over without a hitch and Sans got the job on the spot.

But that probably because his brother Papyrus put in such a shining review for him. Not because of his own merits. 

Sans had his charming moments and, in his eyes at least, he was quite the master of comedy, and he was incredibly smart, but that was probably where the pros ended and the cons started. He went to school, only to dropout for "mental" reasons. His job record wasn't the best, constantly leaving or getting fired for various reasons. And despite the mask he wore to make the world outside believe he had everything under control, the confidence he feigned, the laughs he seemed to share with everyone...

_Sans really, **really** didn't like himself. _

It was probably his biggest flaw, the fact that he gave up on things he thought he couldn't do too quickly, or let things go of things that he felt he didn't deserve. Papyrus was the only one who could see behind the mask and he was the only one that Sans trusted to see who he really was, because he feared that anyone else would run away.

So Sans was incredibly lucky that his brother worked at Harmonious, because if he didn't, Sans wouldn't have even made it to the interview. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans bet that Ms. Ara personally had these pseudo inspirational stickers placed on the break room mirrors, she just seemed like that kind of monster. She was probably the most positive and fun-loving boss he ever worked for, and it kinda made him hate her. He was incredibly jealous of her, because she had such a high esteem in herself and she shined inside and out because of it. Sans could only wish to actually feel that way and not just act like it for everyone else's sake. And this wasn't exactly the profession to lose confidence on, since it wasn't just his job on the line, but other beings _lives_. Why did he agree to a job that was such a huge responsibility. Maybe because Papyrus talked up his work ethic a little bit too much when he convinced Ms. Ara to hire his brother. Sans expected a food service job, not lifeguard.

And this outfit looked ridiculous on him, unlike Papyrus. His younger brother looked proud and confident in his lifeguard get-up. Sans remembered when Papyrus first got the job and strutted around in the house in it, even attempting to "save" Sans from drowning when he was taking a bath, the thought made him smile. Papyrus was so happy to get this job and was even more happy when he had the idea to get Sans the job as well, and Sans was incredibly afraid of losing it. The last thing he wanted to do was put all of his brother's efforts to waste. Sans was going to kill this job, even if it killed him. (And hopefully not anyone else.)

Suddenly, a sharp ringing returned Sans to his senses. He looked over to the time clock that was hung up near the mirror in the break room, which was beeping loudly. Sans was almost late on his first day, _of course he was_. With a quick motion, he shook himself awake, his bone rattling slightly with the movement, before walking over to the keypad. Reaching into his pocket, he found the small rip of paper that had his employee ID scribbled onto it, then punched it in quickly. The beeping stopped as the time clock processed the typed in information, then made played a small, cheerful tune as the screen read:

"HELLO SANS ASTER, YOUR TIME IN IS 901, YOU'RE ON TIME, WAY TO GO!! ENJOY YOUR WORK DAY!"

Sans knew that tune was probably going to be the bane of his existence eventually.

After walking out of the break room, Sans found himself in the employee locker room, surrounded by a few of his new co-workers, human and monster alike. His eyes scanned the area while he walked by, noticing a bird like monster, two humans that seemed to be deep in conversation while they were getting dressed, a tall, frog-like monster who was applying suncreen onto her scales, and a dog monster, wrapped in a towel after taking a shower. No one seemed to notice him walking by except the dog, who waved at Sans with a smile on his muzzle. Sans returned the wave with a small smile of his own, before leaving the room and exiting out into the park area.

The difference between the employees only area and the park became incredibly apparent when Sans opened the door. The sun shined brightly over the expansive park, colorful slides and tubes visible in the distance, pop music could be heard, along with cheers and screams of park guests, and the wave pool could be seen right from where Sans was standing. A wooden path extended from the worker's hut to the main pavement meant for guests. Sans waited for a moment, taking in all the sights before walking over to the wooden gate that separated the patrons from employees, and unlocked it. 

One of the security guards was waiting on the other side of the gate, a goat monster that stood taller than Sans, with white fur. She had small pointed horns on the top of her head and fluffy, floppy ears. Her light blue uniform fit her rather tightly around her arms and legs, something Sans noticed and wish he hadn't. He hoped that this rather mature lady monster hadn't caught on the fact that he was checking her out. Of course, she hadn't even noticed his presence yet, looking opposite of his position, paying more attention to the park guests as they passed by. Sans told himself to stop looking and be professional, but then he noticed her rather round rump and a small white tuft of a tail sticking out of the seat of her pants.

_oh my god that's hot and adorable...no. no! gotta focus, gotta make paps proud_

Sans shook his head clear, causing his bones to slightly rattle. The goat monster's ear perked a bit, before she turned around to investigate the odd noise. Sans eyelights met her crimson eyes, and he felt his cheeks flush. The officer smiled and walked over to him. 

"You must be Sans." She asked, her voice silky smooth but somehow still stern. "I'm--"

"o-officer toriel." Sans sputtered out, his body visibly shaking. "i was told to meet you before going to work."

Officer Toriel laughed softly before shaking her head. "You do not have to refer to me as officer! Just Toriel is fine. I am just a park security guard. I do not even have a gun." She informed Sans in a lighthearted tone, before smirking slightly.

"Although, I do not really need one to prove that I mean business." She winked, causing Sans to feel his soul pulse at the sight. 

"um, yeah, so taking me to my post??" Sans nervously asked, his bones softly rattling. 

Toriel nodded. "Right. We will get right on that. You are stationed on Calypso today, are you not?" 

Sans nodded, his soul pulse calming down with the exchange. "yup, that's the one."

The officer smiled, "Well then, we should be on our way. Follow me Sans."

Toriel walked in front and Sans followed as the two started walking towards the tube slide Calypso. Except that the tube slide was to the east and Toriel was walking to the west.

"um, officer, my post is over there." Sans pointed out, indicating the green and blue flume

Toriel nodded in response, then whispered. "I hope you do not mind, but we are going to take the long way, so I can show you the employee path." She pointed towards another wooden gate next to a pirate themed kids water area. "Usually," She continued, "We try to avoid walking where customers are walking, and we switch positions from slide to slide very fast in the park, so these paths act as short cuts and run through pretty much every area of the park. Neat, is it not?" She smiled, before resuming. "I have used them many times, they work wonders for emergencies!" 

"good to know." Sans confirmed with a nod. 

Suddenly, Sans and Toriel heard someone yelling from across the way and the soft slapping of what sounded like wet flip flops against the ground, rapidly.

"What on Earth?" Toriel looked around confused, "That sounds like someone is running. That cannot be safe!" She genuinely seemed worried by the tone of her voice. 

"yea, aren't lifeguards supposed to stop people from runn-AGH-!" 

Sans was interrupted by someone abruptly grabbing him from behind and pulling him into a tight hug. He didn't even have to guess who it was.

"hi pap."

"HELLO BROTHER!" Papyrus exclaimed happily, continuing to hold Sans close. "I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU FOR GETTING THIS JOB, YOU HAVE NO IDEA." He continued to gush, until noticing that he and Sans were not alone. "OH! HELLO OFFICER!" 

Toriel looked back at Papyrus, he brows slightly furrowed. "Papyrus, that was not at all professional. You know running is forbidden in the park, and you are a lifeguard! Children will see you running and replicate it! What do you have to say for yourself?" She scolded him, pointing her finger disapprovingly, sounding more like a disappointed mother than an officer of the law. 

The taller skeleton put Sans down, then hung his head in shame. "I APOLOGIZE MA'AM. I WAS JUST VERY EXCITED TO SEE MY BROTHER SO I RAN OVER HERE. I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES." He bowed, "HOPEFULLY YOU CAN FORGIVE ME." 

There was a moment of silence before Toriel smiled softly. "I understand, just next time please think before you act." 

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus agreed before saluting. "I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE UP FOR MY ERROR! I WILL TAKE MY LEAVE NOW, OFFICER. " He turned to leave, but not before giving a small tap on Sans's skull with his own. 

"I BELIEVE IN YOU, SANS!" He called as he walked away. "YOU WILL DO AMAZING AT THIS JOB, I DON'T HAVE A MODICUM OF DOUBT ABOUT IT!!!" 

Toriel and Sans waved at Papyrus as he left then turned back to each other after a moment.

"Your brother is one of our best employees." Toriel grinned, "Although, sometimes he just gets a bit too excitable." 

"that sounds like paps alright." Sans confirmed with a chuckle. "guy barely gets any sleep, always on his feet, moving a mile a minute." He hangs his head slightly, "sometimes makes me feel pretty inadequate." Sans felt his soul ache at his own words, before feeling a soft paw on his shoulder.

"I hope I am not overstepping." Toriel began, her voice low. "And, of course, I do not know you that well, Sans. But, what I do know is that being hard on yourself is the worst way to try to make your current situation better." The goat monster gave Sans a soft smile. "I am very aware how hard that sounds and I am sure that all the little voices in your skull will whisper and even yell, telling you not to even try, but you must. If not today, just try tomorrow, and then the next day!" She gives him a thumbs up. "It will get easier the more you try, I promise."

Sans looked back at the officer, trying his best not to well up on his first day working. Something about the way Toriel talked, so comforting but so confident, he couldn't help but believe her. And the fact that she barely knew him but still wanted to help, it made Sans's soul swell. He could only hope that the rest of his coworkers would be as nice as this security guard. 

"thanks." Sans said in a shaky tone. "i really needed to hear that" He tried to give Toriel a small smile to hide the fact that he was about to cry. 

The goat monster returned the smile, giving him a pat on the skull. "I am very glad. " Then scratched the back of her head. "I have been told I do not understand what boundaries are by multiple parties." She chuckled nervously, "But any who, shall we continue to Calypso?" 

Sans nodded, "sounds good to me." 

Toriel turned back around to start walking towards the wooden gate again until suddenly, her walkie-talkie started beeping sharply. Her ears perk at the noise before she grabs the receiver off her belt.

"Pardon me for one moment, Sans." Toriel requested before pressing down the talk button. "Go for security."

There was a slight amount of static that came through before a young feminine voice began to speak,   
"C-13 at the Drop-Off, patron is being held at the top of the tower, getting unruly. Respond with   
ETA." 

Toriel rolled her eyes before sighing softly. "ETA is 5. Over." 

Sans gave the officer a confused look, "c-13?"

"Someone cut in line at the Plunge slide. A very serious offense here at Harmonious." Toriel informed him before returning her walkie to her belt. "I hope you do not mind if we make a slight detour." 

Sans gave her a concerned look, "um, wont that make me late to my post?" 

The officer shook her head, "It will be alright. I know the individual who keeps track of everyone's pay. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. After all, you will need to know what to do if you ever run into a line cutter. Now, come! We need to make haste!" She started moving quickly towards the wooden gate to gain access to the employee path with Sans attempting to keep up with her.

 

After a fast walk down the path, the two employees found themselves face to face with a large, tall wooden tower that held two distinct slides: The Down Hill Endeavour, a family raft ride with a long, winding blue and green slide that had a tube like design. Sans could see the shadow of the raft as it passed through the flumes that were illuminated from above by the sunlight 

Then the Plunge , the less family-friendly of the two attractions, a stark white slide that started at the top of the tower and looked as if it went straight down to the ground into a long, thin splashdown with shallow water. Sans audibly gulped as they passed by it while walking towards the tower's stairs to the top.

One of the rules for working at Harmonious Waters was that it didn't matter which slide or attraction you picked to work at, you HAD to ride it at least once because periodically, throughout your shift you were required to slide down the attraction to check for deficiencies and you would also be required to descend it if a patron got stuck. For very obvious reasons, potential employees weren't exactly clamoring to work shifts on the Plunge. Including Sans. The Calypso was a lot more his speed. 

Sans and Toriel started their long trek up the tower's tall staircase, passing the insanely long line for the Down Hill Endeavour in the process. The goat monster moved up the incline at a surprising pace for her size and Sans could tell that this woman meant business.

"So, Sans, I am a bit curious of something, did you get the chance to ride down the Plunge yet?" Toriel inquired while they made their way up the tower. 

"eh heh, not yet." Sans sputtered out, nervously. "haven't had the time to yet."

Toriel gave him a knowing look, "Sans, it is alright to be scared of it. But if you look closely, you will notice it is at an angle, it only _looks_ like a straight line down from the outside."

"oh yea, you don't say? that doesn't sound so bad." Sans lied.

It didn't really matter to him what it looked like, it still seemed scary as hell and if he wasn't required to ride down it, he'd rather not.

After what seemed like a eternity, they reached the top of the tower, and the start of the Plunge with it's enclosed tube with it's glass door currently open. A few patrons were waiting to slide down while an employee was trying to control the peace between them and another abrasive park guest who was shouting obscenities at the poor worker. 

_that must be the line cutter._ Sans thought.

"Everyone, please step back and away from the tube. " Toriel instructed sternly, directing the patrons to the lower level of the tower before walking over to the employee and the unruly customer. "As for you, sir," Her tone became a bit more frustrated, "I need you to come with me. Line cutting is punishable by ejection from the park."

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" The customer snapped back. "I paid good money to be here, so leave me alone, bitch!" 

Toriel barely flinched at the comment, as if she had heard worse before. 

"Be that as that may, you broke park policy. Please come with me or more severe punishme-" She stopped mid-sentence as Sans stepped in front of her. His eyesockets were dark, his eyelights disappeared from view. 

"who the hell do you think you are?" Sans growled, his fists clenched. 

"Sans, please do not intervene, I can handle this profess--Sans-!"

Before she finished her sentence, the irate customer grabbed Sans, who only being bones wasn't that heavy, and threw him in the tube, kicking the door closed, enclosing the skeleton inside. To top things off, the guest hit the handle of the tube clean off, making the tube nearly impossible to reopen manually.

Toriel reacted almost immediately, restraining the customer. "I need you to come with me!" She exclaimed, trying her best to still remain professional. "Blue, dear," She turned to the park employee as the held the customer. "Please make sure Sans is alright. I need to take this _gentleman_ with me to the exit." The officer started moving towards the stairs continuing to scold the patron, "Not only are you being ejected from the park today, you will be going with me to guest services and I will make sure you _never_...." Her voice trailed off as they descended down the staircase.

 

Sans's soul was pulsing at an unhealthy rate while he stood in the tube. He could see his terrified reflection in the clean surface of the glass, causing him to squint his eyesockets shut, hoping that he could just pretend he was anywhere else at that moment. The area around him was already getting unbelievably hot and the petrified skeleton could hear the sound of rushing water underfoot. His feet were laying against a metal hatch, that Sans feared would open at any moment, literally _plunging_ him to his doom. If this wasn't a life or death situation, Sans would've found that pretty funny.

"Goodness, are you alright in there?"

A soft, sweet voice could be heard from outside the tube and caused Sans to open his eyes to see the park employee from before. He hadn't actually paid attention to him earlier and Sans couldn't believe his eyes as to what he saw. Another skeleton. That wasn't him or his brother. This was crazy.

_what did toriel say his name was, blue?_

The young skeleton had bright blue eyelights that illuminated his eye-sockets, and a spattering of what looked like freckles over the rim of his nasal cavity. There appeared to be a gap in between his two-front teeth, which was pretty adorable, Sans thought, and would've said so if he wasn't hanging over his demise. 

"h-hi..." Sans attempted to speak, but his words were rendered unusable by his fear. 

"You're not hurt, are you?" Blue asked.

"nah, i just, uh, really need to get out of the tube, ya know?" Sans babbled, giving his co-worker a nervous chuckle. 

"Oh! Of course, I'll get right on that." Blue walked over to the console that controlled the tube. More specifically, the trap-door at the bottom of it.

Sans eye-lights thinned in absolute terror. 

"Luckily for you, I just did my inspection so it shouldn't jam this time." Blue reached for the button. "So, you know the drill, arms crossed over your ch--"

"NO!!" 

Blue paused before pushing the button, "Everything alright?"

Sans was hyperventilating as he looked over at Blue, his arms spread as if he was trying to hold himself over the trap door. "c-can you just open the door?! do i ha-have to go down the slide???" 

The employee gave him a confused look , "But t-the customer kicked the handle off! I can't open the door! The only way you're getting out is down. Didn't you go down it at orientation?"

"n-nope!! i might hate myself from time to time but death by waterslide is NOT how i want to go!!"

"Oh pish posh!" Blue laughed, "Kids go down this slide all the time, don't be so overdramatic."

"those kids are fucking crazy!"

"Alright, alright, no need for such language." Blue gave Sans a reassuring look, "How about this, we'll do a countdown! That's what I always do to help people through this."

"oh, when you FORCE them down this death trap?!"

"Tssk, tssk, nooo. When they want to get over their fear. I always let people out if they're petrified with fear. I'd hate for someone to have a panic attack on a slide."

"and me? im not petrified? i think im pretty paralyzed over here!" 

Blue shrugged nonchalantly, "You really don't have a choice here. Arms crossed over your chest please." 

Sans obeyed, his arms visibly shaking. The sound of his bones sharply rattling could be heard in the tube. He didn't really have a choice here, but that didn't make him feel any better. 

"alrighty. you're gonna perform my eulogy when this thing takes my life."

"Nope!" Blue chirped, "Because you're not going to die. Okay, countdown! 5!"

Sans could hear his soul nearly about to burst. 

"4!"

Sans started recounting all his regrets, all the things he couldn't take back. But then stopped, realizing that he had too much to unpack in the span of a 5 second countdown. 

"3!"

Sans thought about how Papyrus had no idea what was happening at the moment, and he felt awful for not telling his brother how much he loved him earlier. 

"2!"

Sans began to---

Before he could even register what was happening, the floor disappeared from under him and Sans felt his soul nearly eject out of his ribcage. A loud banging could be heard that nearly sounded like thunder as the trap-door opened. 

_that little shit!_

Sans sped down the downward slope, his arms clinging to his chest, elbows sliding against the edges of the thin slide. His eyes remained shut and for a second he almost forgot that he was hurtling towards his untimely demise. Then he reached the splashdown, water spraying everywhere as the resistance screeched his body to a halt.

It was over.

Barely able to move his rigid limbs, Sans attempted to pull himself out the slide, his arms still shaking, his soul still pulsing. He eventually was able to stand back up, his outfit soaked and his knees buckling. But he was alive. That was all that mattered. 

"Sans!" 

He turned his attention to the top of the tower where Blue was waving him down. 

"Turns out there's an emergency door open button on the console!" Blue yelled down, "Whoopsie! But at least you had fun conquering your fear, right??"

Sans groaned aloud, flopping back into the water of the splashdown. Blue was a lot less cuter now.

"...Is that a no??"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's a happy one! To take a necessary break from AMN and it's more intense themes we have a lighthearted, SFW fic that I can show my love of domestic AUs, slice of life dramadies and absolute adoration for water parks, I present you this...thing!
> 
> (Slides mentioned here are reference to real ones at Six Flags White Water. The Plunge= The Dive Bomber, Down Hill Endevour= Run Away River, Calypso=The Bermuda Triangle. In case you were curious)
> 
> BTW, if there was any confusion on the ships. 
> 
> Lazyberry (Underswap Sans/Undertale Sans)
> 
> Honeypuff (Underswap Papyrus/Undertale Papyrus)
> 
> A challenge!
> 
> I'm gonna need some slide names for the next few chapters! So if you have any ideas for slides (especially if they're based on real ones!!) just drop the name and if its a family ride or a thrilling ride.
> 
> I really hope ya'll enjoy and the weekend smut fic will be posted Sunday. It's Honeyketchup this time. >w>


End file.
